NaruXSaku
by Tohru Honda2
Summary: Naruto and Sakura thought that they were gonna have a regular mission like usual but they find out that there are two things wrong...and....you're just gonna have to read to find out what it is.
1. The mission

Hi everyone! I know I have not made much more for any of my storys, for some reason nothing has been catching my attention so, I decided to think for a while just whenever I could ya know, like when I was riding n the car or when I was lstening to my music or whatever, and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking of NaruXSaku couple. lol. So I relized not only am a fan of LeeXSaku couple but the NaruXSaku couple as well! Ha! lol. So yes, this is about NaruXSaku and hopfully I will finsih this one or it won't take as much as my time as the others. So I hope you enjoy.

SakuXNaru

Chapter one, A mission

It was friday and Sakura was very excited. She always was excited but this time, she was even more then usual.  
"Sasuke! Sasuke! Guess what!?" She cried running towards him outside the ninja school yard. Kinda annoyed Sasuke looked at her.  
"Yes, what is it Sakura?" "I think we have another mission! Tsunade needs us right away"  
"Oh...better find Naruto then"  
"Right!" She said on the outside but her inner self was very disapointed.  
'Why does Naruto always get in the way!?' She thought.  
"Sakura"  
She looked up. "Oh, Yes? What is it Sasuke"  
He looked down with his hands in his pockets and walked off.  
"Naruto s better then you think he is. You have no idea what he is gone through"  
She stood there, looking kinda shocked. 'He knows someone elses feelings?'

While Sakura was searching for him, Naruto ran up to Sasuke.  
"Sasuke"  
He smiled and looked at him. "What, loser"  
"Have you seen Sakura"  
"Yes, she was searching for you. Why?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.  
"Oh just wondering, wait...searching for me? How come?! How come"  
"Calm down! She was just searching for you to tell you that we have another mission"  
His face lit up of just the thought of her searching for hm made him feel like he was special to her not including the feeling of excitment for another misson, he jumped in the air with a holler. "Let's find her Sasuke! I wanna find out what this mission's about"  
"Ok. Whatever, loser"  
They went off searching for Sakura and found her soon after.  
"Oh Naruto there you are." She said walking up to him and Sasuke.  
"Naruto, where have you been? You know we have another mission"  
"Yes Sakura! Sasuke told me"  
"Oh" She looked at Sasuke, he was looking as down as usual. "Uhm...well then, let's go see Tsunade then." she smiled.  
"Right, right!" Called Naruto as they all walked to Tsuandes.

Once inside they walked infront of Tsuande.  
"You are finally here, I thought I was gonna have to replace you two with some better ninjas." She said looking at a book, when she brought the book down she looked at the three of them. "Once of you can't go, I only needed two"  
All thier mouths dropped.  
"WHAT!?" "Hai, so one of you just can't go, Kokages orders"  
They sighed.  
"But I have to go, I have to go!" called Naruto. "I havent been on a mission in sooo lowng"  
"Me either, Naruto!" said Sakura sighing, then all the sudden Sasukes hand flew up in the air.  
"I will not go"  
Sakura and Naruto looked at him.  
"Wha? But Sasuke you have to go!" said Sakura trying to change his mind.  
"It has been decided then, you may leave sasuke." He walked out of the room with a strech, on the other side of the foor you could hear him. "Finally, I can get some good training without interuption"  
Sakura and Naruto both looked at Tsuande.  
"So what's the mission, what's the mission!?"

I hoped you all liked the first chapter!  
I know I know, you will all find out what the mission is in the next chapter!  
Lol. Well, I hope ya liked it so far, plz comment and tell me what ya thought, maybe you guys might think of some updates I couldnt think of or something, I need all the info I can get.  
Thanks.  
-Tohru Honda- 


	2. A bear?

Hiya! This is chapter two of the naruxsaku. Hope ya like it!! plz review.

Tsunade looked at the two of them, "Well you have to take this scroll to the sand village, sound easy enough? Now go, we do not need anymore time wasted here. Oh and one more thing, that scroll is for the kazakages eyes only, one peek...and well...lets just say that Narutos dream of becoming the hokage.  
will be over! Good day"  
She let them out the door with there faces in shock. Sakura shook her head and looked at Naruto."So...this is a pretty easy mission." She hands him the scroll.  
Naruto shakes his head as well and takes the scroll. "Yeah, all we have to do is take it to the kazakage, no big deal. Believe it"  
Sakura smiled as they walked off to the gates of Konoha, once they got there Naruto called up to the gate guy. "Open!!" he nodded and opened the gate as they walked out it shut behind them.

As they got to an late start on thier mission the sun was already setting. Being Sakura, she knew a brilliant way to determine how many hours of daylight they had left. She lifted up her arm towards the horizon and pointed her fingers at the sun with the way the shadow hit her she knew exactly that there was only four hours of daylight left. "Naruto, we only have 4 hours of daylight left we'd better get a move on"  
Naruto nodded as he was right beside her they both began to walk.

After a couple of hours of walking Naruto looked up at the daybreak.  
"Sakura"  
"Yes, Naruto?" She replyed still walking.  
"I think...we should pitch camp now"  
"You sure, Naruto? We couldn't walk another thirty minutes"  
"Believe it"  
She nodded and set her backpack down.

Two hours later during the time they had to set up camp Naruto finished with the tent as Sakura was making the fire. She kept blowing the sticks and hay and everything tryng to get a little spark started. Naruto watched. "Need help Sakura"  
"No, Naruto, I'm just fine!" She seemed very sensitive about this for some reason. Naruto thought that it was just because she had worked too long with it and was now VERY determined.  
She finally got it up and a big bright warm smile came across her face. "Ah! Finally!" she said with excitment. The sun was setting farly quickly the night.  
Naruto and Sakura both thought that time was moving very quickly, although it was the same as always the sun finally setted.

They both sat watching the fire, Sakura finally stood.  
"Let's go, Naruto, we must get our rest"  
Naruto watched her get in the tent and in her her sleeping bag and he got up and did the same.

A couple hours later naruto shot up and looked around. He thought he heard something outside. he didn't quite know what it was.  
"Sakura?" he whispered.  
"Sakura?" he whispered a litte louder and shook her.  
she raised up and looked at him.  
"What Naruto"  
"There's something outside"  
She rolled her eyes.  
"That is so like you! go to sleep"  
He shook his head. "No Sakura," he pointed at the shadow that was right behind her.  
"There is"  
She looked and was paralized, she couldn't tell what it was, a bear, a human, a beast. It was impossible.  
"Na..Na...Naru"  
he covered her mouth. "Shhh"  
He motioned her closer to him to be farther away from it so it couldnt see her but she shook her head, thinking of it as digusting since it was Naruto.But with her lake of decision she went ahead and got close to him.  
The both stared at the shadow for a long while, Naruto looked very brave.  
Sakura looked at him. 'Is this..rlly the bratty Naruto..I know?' she shook her head, 'What are you thinking, Sakura!' she shut her eyes still talking to herself. 'It's just the night getting to you, it's just the night getting to you'  
Naruto whispered to her, "Sakura...don't worry, I'm here"  
She opened her eyes and stared at him. 'Or...is it?'

The tent got smashed in half bit by bit except the part Naruto and Sakura were at,  
the sound ninja stared at the empty spot of where Naruto and Sakura used to be. 


	3. The battle arena in the woods?

This is chapter three!!

NaruxSaku

Sakura followed Naruto through the forrest wondering how he could have become as strong and protective as he has, she has always believed in him even if she didn't know it herself. "naru--" She was cut off by him.  
"Hey, Sakura, stay behind me. I don't want you to get hurt"  
She starred at him for momment still following right behind him, she didn't want to get mad and didn't feel mad either but she decided to be anyway.  
"OH!? So I can't take care of myself, is that it!?" She yelled at him.  
"No...Sakura...its just...I don't want you to be hurt like you were when we fought Gaara." He said continuing.  
She got big eyes remembering the fight where Naruto had saved both her and Sasuke. As she thought of this they got to some sort of arena in the middle of the woods, Sakura got a bad feeling, while of course Naruto was excited.

"Naruto, I don't---"

"Sakura! Look they're having a contest to see who the strongest is!! See!? See"  
He pointed at the sign franticlly.

"Okay, naruto, calm down"  
She read the sign and nodded.

"So is it okay, Sakura!? Is it okay!?"

She shook her head.

"Why not!?" he said sounding very disapointed.

"Because naruto...I get a bad feeling..."

"A bad feeling!? Over a match arena!?"

"Yes naruto...over a match arena that is in the middle of the woods! I think everyone would."

"I don't! I don't!"

"Well, ofcourse you wouldn't Naruto, You'd take any challenge as it comes"  
She crosses her arms.

He sighed. "But...Sakura..."

She sighed. "Well...I guess it'll be ok.."

his face lit up right then and Sakura acutally thought it was kinda cute.  
"Really!?"

She nodded and he ran in for a hug but she brought her hand up to her chest and stoped it.  
She looked at him and his face was kinda disapointed that she stopped his hug like she always does.  
She looked at his eyes and sighed; she brought her hand down and that same old adorable smile ran across his face. She got ready for a glomp but he wraped his arms around her softly and held her.  
Her eyes widened then she smiled and hugged him back, he smiled and backed off.

"Ready to go, Sakura?"

She nodded still in amazement.  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the front as two people looked at them, thier headbands said they were from the sand village. Naruto looked over at Sakura as if to ask f she saw, she nodded at him and they both looked at them.

The first guard spoke first, "Are you proticapating in the contest?"

"Yes." Naruto replyed quickly.  
Sakura nodded.

The second guard then spoke, "Then you may enter." they both stepped aside and they were let in.

Sakura still had a bad feeling as they walked inside, ofcourse Sakura didn't want anything to do with it she sat up and watched, but since it was not Narutos turn he sat up there with her and watched the first match.

Two sand ninja came up and stood in front of each other, waiting on the procters cue to go ahead and fight.

THATS IT FOR CHAPTER THREE!  
You'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter! . 


	4. Thier Fight and A Uchiha?

hey everyone.  
I hope you guys have been liking my stories.  
I have been having some trouble getting any well anything to give me ideas.  
I have been rping but it has not helped much, untill not too long ago. Now I am back and ready to write. I hope you guys like it. Tohru 

NaruXSaku Chapter 4 Thier Fight and A Uchiha?

The fight had started,  
they were both circling each other,  
ofcourse Sakura would be holding on to her bad ffeeling because it always told her or gave her the best advice.  
She was ready for anything 'bad' to happen.  
Naruto was watching with exciment,  
he was bouncing up and down pratclly.  
"Come on!! Beat 'em up!" He yelled as he was punching the air. He wasen't really voting for just one in praticular, he just wanted to shout. Soon,  
Sakura decided to join him, she did the same thing,  
untill she saw one of thier eyes glow red,  
she stoped in her tracks and blinked twice.  
"Could...could it be"  
She had a feeling about the Shanigan,  
she didn't think anyone else but Kakashi and Sasuke had the Shanigan but, she waited to see what would happen,  
but after a while she got an idea, she looked at the names on a peice of paper se saw on a chair, she read through the contestents.  
"Okay, there's the first...uhm...Izark Yeehan VS. Kiaten"  
She stared at his last name in amazment.  
"Naruto! Naruto!" She grabed his coller forcing him to sit down.  
"What is it Sakura-Chan?" She pointed and he looked, his jaw hit the floor. "Sakura...could it really be"  
She shruged, she didn't know i Sasuke really had a second brother or not. She thought his whole familly had died from his first brother Itachi Uchiha.  
But to think, he would have a second brother,  
more handsome then Sasuke, amazed her. She stood and watched the fight.

Once the fight was over she took a straight bee line down the steps to meet him either on the steps or at the bottom to the entrence of the arena.  
She ended up running into him as she ran the first corner,  
she backed up. "Hello Kiaten-San, uhm I was wondering if you could answer some ques--" she was cut off when he put his fiinger to her lips.  
"And who might you be?" He smiled, his smile was something you would always want to see, something sweet and adicting, she smiled then replyed.  
"I am Haruno,Sakura-Chan. I am--" He put his finger to her lips once again.  
"Ah yes, I remember your name. You know my little brother do you not"  
Since his finger was still to her lips she nodded. Naruto wasen't very pleased at seeing another Uchiha, he stared down at the conversation from the row of stairs right above him, he did not trust him.  
"Yes, yes, My brother told me about you"  
"He did?" asked Sakura a bit surprised, he never really seemed to ever like her, he protected her a couple of times but that was really just for teamwork, she thought.  
He nodded then started to walk off.  
"Wait," she said turning around.  
He stoped and faced her. "Yes Sakura-Chan"  
"How did you survive"  
He already knew what she was refering to, the death of the Uchiha clan, by Itachi.  
He smiled.  
"Let's just say, I have my advantages"  
As he said that a turned around to leave she wondered what he had stored inside him,  
what powers he must've had, she thought that he must have really great powers to be more handsome then Sasuke.  
Naruto glared at him as he passed him, Sakura would be smiling dazed like as she walked by a while later,  
as soon as she got to the top she heard three words she never wanted to hear.  
"Sakura VS. Naruto"  
Sakura blinked twice and Naruto looked terrible, he really really really likes Sakura, and just the thought of even hurting her gives him reason to forfeit, which he had never ever thought of before, they both got ready down in the arena and Naruto gulped as did Sakura.  
"And...fight!" The procter allowed them to fight.  
Naruto jumped forwards and kicked Sakura, Sakura didn't have time to use the transformation jutsu and hit the wall behind her, she fell to the ground and Naruto squinted, he dosen't want to fight her. Sakura stood, she didn't want to either,  
but she wanted to just fight, to see what would happen, sakura jumped in the air, and sent some kunai at him,  
he cought them and threw them back, sakura used transformation jutsu, and apeared behind him sending more kunai, he cought them again and threw them again, she then used the transformation jutsu again.  
Naruto was getting tired of this 'oncoming' sitchuation as he used handsigns and made tens of thousands of clones, she couldn't tell which was which so she stoped and stood there.  
Sakura was then pumbled by all of those clones, as Naruto was fixing to raise his hand,  
Sakura ht him from behind knocking him forwards but not hurting him, she disapeared.  
Naruto then raised his hand. "I...I...I foreit...I forfeit"  
Sakura reapeared right in front of him. "Naruto"  
The procter then nodded. "Sakura Haruno wins by forfeit"  
She stared at Naruto, he had never ever done anything like that before.  
He smiled at her and his smile made her blush more then Kiatens smile.  
She had never seen Naruto smile like that, it made her feel warm, she almost wanted to get closer to him.  
"Both please, leave the stage." They nodded and walked off.


End file.
